A variable compression ratio engine provided with a multi-link mechanism is known (Patent Document 1: JP5327361B). The multi-link mechanism comprises an upper link, lower link and control link and is provided between the piston and the crankshaft. Variable compression ratio engines of this type realize low fuel consumption under low load conditions by setting a high compression ratio and suppress knocking due to a boost pressure within a high load region by setting a low compression ratio.